Coffee
by bloodredcherries
Summary: Billie Winkler watches him stir his coffee...


Title: Coffee  
>Author: mkrobinson<br>Fandom: Sweet Valley University  
>Pairing: Steven WakefieldBillie Winkler  
>Rating: PG<br>Warnings: this is fluffy!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Valley.<p>

-1-

Billie watches him stir his sugar into his coffee from her place at the kitchen table, wondering how she'd managed to get so lucky and end up with such a cute roommate. Steven Wakefield. He was so dreamy, so sweet, and yet, so oblivious. And so preoccupied about something. What, exactly, she didn't know. What was there to know? Maybe he had a girlfriend back home. Maybe, but she doesn't think so. She doesn't really know, anyways, he's sort of an enigma. An enigma that she wants to kiss. She sighs, sipping her tea, flipping through the paper, reading the headline out loud, partly to herself.

"Woodruff Funeral Saturday Next; Manslaughter Trial Against Driver of Jeep to Commence Next Week; Local Attorney Edward Wakefield to Counsel Defendant."  
>"What?"<p>

He spits out some of his coffee, gesturing for the paper, and she slides it across the table to him, smiling shyly. He is so cute. He'd never go out with me. Ever.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
>"I have to call my dad."<p>

She doesn't dare ask why. It isn't really her place, after all. She smiles again, as the paper is returned to her.

Their hands brush.

She could kiss him, but that would be particularly improper.

Maybe someday.

-2-

She's developing a taste for coffee, and it has everything to do with Steven, her boyfriend, and the fact that they've been hiding from his younger identical twin sisters for the entire week they've been to visit them. Mostly in cozy coffee shops, but also in various study rooms, and even the library. They'd even fallen asleep (most embarrassingly) in a student lounge in one of the dorms the night before. It's getting a bit tedious.

"Do you think that they're serious? The twins?"  
>"I hope not. Elizabeth and Jessica can't seriously think that SVU will let them join in the middle of the semester! And they seriously can't expect to be living with us! I won't let them."<p>

She leaned across the table, kissing him on the lips.

"It hasn't been that bad."  
>"What? They trashed our apartment! They almost got us evicted! They want to go to SVU a year early and live with us!"<br>"Well, it hasn't been particularly good, but we have spent a lot of time together. Going out to all these places. It's almost romantic!"  
>"We're only traipsing around everywhere to get away from them!"<br>"I know. But I love you. So I guess I have to like them, too."

She smirked, sipping her cappuccino slowly, and he smiled back.

"I love you too."  
>"I know."<p>

They kiss again, softly, and gently.

-3-

"It's positive."  
>"What? You're serious?"<br>"Yeah. I just tested today, Steven."  
>"How are you feeling? You feeling okay?"<br>"Yeah. A bit nauseous and my boobs are a bit sore but I feel better then last time. Loads better."  
>"You think it'll be okay?"<br>"Steven! The baby is not an it."  
>"It is until you know what we're having."<br>"Steve!"  
>"You're not mad at me. You can't be. I'm your baby daddy."<p>

Billie sighed, kissing him on the cheek, and he pulled her close. She grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, managing to cover her flat abdomen with both hands, and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Baby daddy? You're my husband."  
>"I know. I love you, you know that. I'm just being silly."<br>"I know. I love you too. You want a coffee?"  
>"Is that safe? I want you to be safe!"<p>

She giggled, nodding into his chest.

"It's fine. I wish you wouldn't worry."  
>"I can't help it."<br>"I know."

She knew. Oh, she knew.

"Cuppa sounds great, babe."  
>"Okay. You want me to-"<br>"No! I'll do it."

Sensing an opportunity, she simply smiled and sat down.

-4-

Billie heard Steven singing a sleepy lullaby to their baby girl, and she sat up in bed, padding into the nursery where the two people she loved most of all in the entire world were rocking in the rocking chair, though it seemed to only have the effect of lulling her husband back to sleep, rather than the baby. She smiled, walking across the room to them, holding her arms out for the newborn.

"Steven, I think she's hungry. Are you, little one?"

Their daughter cooed in response, and he sheepishly stood, letting them settle in the rocking chair while she nursed. They kissed each other on the lips.

"You want a cup of coffee? I tried to let you sleep in."  
>"That sounds wonderful. It's okay. The little girl just wanted her mommy."<br>"Yeah, you're the only one that can do that. I'll be back, babe."  
>"Okay. I'll be waiting."<p>

She watched him leave the room and she stared down at their precious little girl, watching her have her early morning meal, knowing she was up for the day. She loved being a mother, but it was so tiring. But so, so worth it.

"Here, babe. She's hungry, eh?"  
>"She's always hungry."<br>"I love you, babe."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
